Mamma Mia Avatar Style
by KatAangFan4Life
Summary: Inspired by the movie and the musical, "Mamma Mia!". Katara, daughter, Kaia is getting married and wants her father to walk her down the aisle… but she has three possible fathers! Will her wedding go upside down? CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Honey Honey

**Disclaimer— **I do _not_ own "Avatar: The Last Airbender", the Movie, "Mamma Mia!", or the songs from the movie.

**Summary— **Inspired by the movie and the musical, "Mamma Mia!", Katara's daughter, Kaia, is getting married and wants her father to walk her down the aisle… but she has three possible fathers! Will her wedding go upside down? KatAang, Tokka and Maiko!! Bad Summary but Good Story!

**Author's Note—**This is my first fan fiction and I would much appreciate it I you would review it, but please no flames. The music group, Abba also inspired me to make this after I saw the movie. My friend, Emma, greatly inspired me… she is truly the "Dancing Queen.":)

It was the middle of the night, a young girl, Kaia, was traveling away from her home, and towards the mainland. With three envelopes in hand, she looked at the glistening water. Standing up in the wooden boat, she looked at the now approaching land.

_ I have a dream, a song to sing_

_ To help me cope with anything_

She soon approached the mainland. With the envelopes in her hand, she anxiously walked towards town.

_ If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_ You can take the future even if you fail_

She stopped at a mailbox and looked at the envelopes and read the names as she dropped them in the mailbox. "Haru," she read as she dropped the first one in, "Zuko," that too went in the mailbox. "Aang." She dropped the last one in and started her way back home.

The next day, Kaia ran excitedly onto the docks, yelling as two of her best friends began to get off the boat that took them there. As soon as the got their bareings they ran up to her as well and the soon hugged each other tightly, jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, Kaia! I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" One of her friends, Kaori, said looking at her betrothal necklace. "I want one!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Guys, I have to tell you something that I _cannot_ tell anyone else!" Kaia started, smiling.

"Awww Kaia's expecting!" Kaori and her other friend Nariko squealed simultaneously putting their hands on her stomach.

Kaia laughed and pushed her friends away. "No, no, not that!" she exclaimed still laughing. "Well, I was looking through some old stuff in our attic… and I found this!" Kaia explained excitedly and pulled out a blue satin journal. Her friends looked at it, slightly confused. "It's the diary my mom kept the year she was pregnant with me!" She said as her and her friends quickly took a seat on a rock and Kaia started reading.

"Dear Diary, _what_ a night!" she started. " I took Aang to the little island. We danced on the beach, went swimming …and… dot dot dot!" Kaia read, starting to get excited.

"Dot dot dot?" Nariko asked, looking closely at the writing.

"Dot dot dot, it's a term they used in the olden days." She answered and began to run towards her house, making her friends chase after her

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_I'd heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more _

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine _

_Oh, you make me dizzy _

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey _

_The way that you kiss goodnight _

_(The way that you kiss me goodnight) _

_The way that you hold me tight _

_(The way that you're holding me tight) _

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your… thing!!_

"I know Aang's the one! I just know it!" She read as she ran, smiling all the way. "But sadly he has to leave for Ba Sing Sei and is staying there!" She stopped at the middle of the flight of stairs and read on a different page. "Dear Diary…_Wow!_ Tonight I took Zuko to the little island and we swam in the ocean, ate dinner and…dot dot dot!!" Kaia exclaimed and started to run again, yet again making her friends go after her

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey _

_You look like a movie star _

_(You look like a movie star) _

_But I know just who you are _

_(I know just who you are) _

_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone… beast!_

Kaia ran to the top of the stair and sat on the edge of the building waiting for her friends to catch up. Just then, Katara, Kaia mother stepped out towards the stairs where Kaia and her friends comfortably sat.

"Oh, look at you girls!" Katara said hugging Nariko and Kaori tightly." Stop Growing!" she laughed and smiled at the girls. "You guys having fun?"

"Yep!" Kaia popped in and her friends smiled.

"That's good! I used to have fun!" Katara said, jokingly.

"Oh, we know." Nariko said, smirking, Kaori nudged her roughly. Katara just looked at the girls suspiciously but shrugged it off and walked away. As soon as Katara left, Kaia went straight back to reading.

"Dear Diary, today I met Haru and told him stories about the little island." Kaia smirked." So I took him there and…" Kaia paused.

"Dot dot dot!!" The girls said simultaneously.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey _

_I heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more _

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

Kaia closed the diary and looked to the sea as did her friends.

_I heard about you before _

_I wanted to know some more _

_And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me…_

_--TBC—_

**A/N--**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review it and I will gladly accept any suggestions! but please NO flames.


	2. Money Money Money

**Disclaimer—**I do NOT own "Avatar: The Last Airbender", "Mamma Mia!" or the songs in "Mamma Mia!" which were written by ABBA.

**A/N—**Well, here's chapter 2! I've been working on this since I posted the first chapter. Well, anyways… here's chapter 2! :)

Chapter 2- Money Money Money

After the girls settled down, Kaori chimed in. "So which one's your father? Aang, Haru or Zuko?" Kaia just smiled and rocked herself on her heels. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Nariko said as they unraveled Kaia's plan. Kaia simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on! I want you to see the dresses you're gonna wear for the wedding!" Kaia said, grabbing her friends' hand and dragging them up stairs

"Kaia, these dresses you designed are fantastic!" Nariko exclaimed as Kaia tied the back of her dress. Just then, a young man walked into Kaia's room and tackled her two unexpecting friends on to the bed.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" The Young man, who happened to be Kaia's husband-to-be, Toumoku exclaimed as he landed on Kaia's bed.

"Ok, Toumoku, get out! Girl's only!" Kaia said helping him off her bed, laughing.

"I'm Just getting some props for tonight!" He said, putting on a hat and placing a cigar in his mouth.

"Oh, for his bachelor party tonight!" Kaori said laughing as Toumoku danced out of the room.

--On The Mainland—

On the Mainland, two of the three men, Haru and Zuko rushed to get to a boat that traveled to the island. Unfortunately the boat started to set sail just as they got to the docks.

"Well, isn't that just our luck." Haru said, now disappointed, as he watched the boat take off.

"Yes, it is." Zuko said looking at the wedding invitation. Haru looked at him.

"Bride or Groom?" he asked taking out his invitation.

"Bride, though I never met her before." He answered as he put the invitation away in his pocket. "We'll need a miracle to get there, now."

"Looks like you guys need a boat!" A familiar voice rang in as the two men looked up and saw a much older Aang looking down on them on top of his boat, smiling his famous smile. Even after all these years, he never lost his childish smile.

"Yes, we're on our way to the little island." Haru said scratching behind his head.

"Well, I'm one my way there! Hop on!" Aang said, gesturing for them to come on board.

--On the Island—

"Come on! We don't have all day!" An older Toph yelled out as her friend Mai walked off the boat, slowly. Just as Mai got off, they looked up and saw Katara running towards them in a zig-zag fashion, screaming excitedly.

"Katara!" Toph greeted, excited to be reunited with her 'sister'. Once Katara reached the two, she was immediately smothered with hugs and excited yelling. Even Mai was part of this, in the past 20 years; she became more in touch with her emotions, excitedness especially!

"Oh my god! I was starting to worry about you guys not coming!" Katara said laughing.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss this wedding for the world?" Mai said smiling.

"What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Toph said, being her usual loud self. Katara and Mai laughed and headed towards the mansion.

"Why did I wear stilettos? " Mai said, tired after the long climb up the stairs. Just as Mai sat down; a 20-year-old Kaia appeared in the window.

" Aunt Mai! Auntie Toph! " Kaia yelled, having a big smile plastered on her face. Even though she doesn't have any real aunts, she considered Toph and Mai to be her aunts.

"Hey." Maia greeted, still out of breath.

"Come down here and give us some lovin'!" Toph said laughing, she wasn't at all tired from the climb up the stairs. Kaia nodded and quickly ran down the stairs and practically tackled Toph.

" I missed you guys." Kaia said smiling as she hugged her 'Auntie' Toph.

"We missed you too." Toph said, practically being choked from her 'niece's' hug.

" Hey, you didn't forget, didn't you?" A sitting Mai chimed in, smiling.

"Of course I Didn't, Auntie Mai!" She said hugging Mai tightly.

After everyone caught up with everything. Katara, Toph and Mai went up to Katara's room to freshen up for Kaia's bachelorette party.

"Look at this! It's a 150 gold piece lotion! With flakes of 24 carat gold and extracts of Ostrich-Horse testicle!" Maia said sitting on the couch, in a robe and started to rub the lotion on her legs. "You know Katara, I think it's time you got a man with some money. This mansion is falling apart!" she started.

Katara sighed. "I know but I've been running this mansion since I was 16. And besides it's not like I just make money appear out of nowhere." She stated as she opened a window, which feel to the ground, almost hitting some of her employees.

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

Katara ran down stairs to pick up the fallen window as the employees smothered her with repair bills.

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

She walked down to an old shed and pulled on the knob, which broke and Katara sighed.

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad_

_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

She ran up stairs back to her room as Toph and Mai followed her.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

Katara fell down on the couch as did Toph and Mai and started laughing. "Katara, you still haven't changed a bit!" Toph said still laughing as she held up her martini glass that Katara gave them a little bit ago, with still some alcohol left in it.

Katara started to get up from her seat I the middle of the couch. "Ok, I got to go get that door fixed." As Katara said that her to friends pulled her back down.

"No!" They said simultaneously.

"You can do that later Sugarqueen, we have to get ready for Kaia's party!" Toph said, calling Katara by her nickname. Katara simply smiled and nodded

Aang, Haru and Zuko soon reached the island, and as soon as the trio hopped off, Aang stared at the mansion.

"I'd never thought I would come here again." He said, smiling lightly and started to follow the other towards the mansion.

**--TCB—**

**A/N:** Well here's the very badly done Chapter 2!! xD and next chapter is... coming soon!! Please Read & Review :)


	3. Mamma Mia!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the song in the movie written by Abba.

The Only things I own are my cat and laptop! :)

**A/N:** Well Here's Chapter 3! This actually took quicker then I expected, but oh well! And this will be my last chapter for at least 3 days, consider school starts in 3 days :( And Thank you to the people who been reviewing this story, I greatly appreciate it. :)

**Please Read:** I created a poll suggesting story ideas for my next story! Could you please vote so i could get started on it ASAP. Thanks! :)

Chapter 3: Mamma Mia!

As Aang, Haru and Zuko quickly walked towards the mansion thought were quickly going through their minds._ Why did Katara invite them to a wedding? Why _would_ Katara want to invite them? How would she react once she met them again?_ These are the thoughts that plagued the young men's' minds.

As the trio reached the mansion, a young woman, Kaia, who looked at them confusingly, soon met them. "Excuse me. Can I help you?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, we're here for the wedding. I'm Aang." The young Avatar greeted, smiling slightly at the 20-year-old girl.

"I'm Haru." The next man, next to Aang, greeted.

"And I'm Zuko." The last man, Zuko said.

Kaia looked wide-eyed at the men, knowing who they were. They were her three possible fathers. She looked at each man carefully and closely, but knowing which one was her father was harder then she thought. Since she had acquired both her mother's looks and bending ability, she could see who was her father. She thought that once she saw them, she would know exactly which one was her father.

"Can we see Katara, now?" Aang asked breaking the awkward silence.

Kaia shook her head and looked at Aang slightly worried. "No! I mean-umm, let me show you guys to your room first!" She said, faking a smile.

"Then can we see Katara?" Zuko asked, looking at Kaia with his scarred eye.

"Umm- would you guys like to get cleaned up first_ before_ you see her?" Kaia said inquisitively. The men looked at her strangely but then shrugged. "Follow me." Kaia said as she walked inside a wine storage room. The men followed her, with occasional laughs from Aang and Zuko as Haru began to freak out over the slightest thing.

Soon they reached a barn, Kaia entered the barn and gestured for the guys to follow her. They looked at each other, confused, but followed her. Kaia opened the door, which led to the attic. The men entered the attic and looked around.

"Well, here's your room." Kaia said closing the door below them.

"Ha ha, very funny, now can you take us to our actually rooms?" Zuko said, definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"Uh, Zuko, I think this is your room!" Aang said letting out his famous laugh.

"Ok, _now_ can you take us to see Katara?" Zuko asked, putting down his luggage.

Kaia's eyes widen as he asked. "She didn't send those invitations… I did!" Kaia said smiling at the trio. Their eyes widen and mouths gaped open.

" Listen, the last time I saw Katara, she said she never wanted to see me again!" Zuko said, obviously spazzing out.

"Calm down Zuko." Haru said, patting the firebender's shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, what's you name?" Aang asked looking Kaia.

"Oh, I'm Kaia, Katara's daughter." She answered, a smile plastered on her face.

Aang sighed. "Listen, Kaia we can't stay, I'm sorry. I know Katara won't be so happy once she finds us." Aang said, looking at the girl with apologetic eyes.

"Please stay! I bet my mom would be delighted to see you guys, she talks about you constantly!" Kaia said picking up a slightly rotten piece of wood and placing it in front of a window. "Please, I really want you guys at my wedding!" Kaia said with pleading eyes

Aang, Haru and Zuko looked at her, their faces turning from firm to soft. "You definitely are Katara's daughter!" Aang said smiling lightly, remembering how Katara would give him the same look when they were younger.

The men looked at each other and Haru approached the young woman. "We'll stay, we promise." He said reassuringly. Kaia pleading looked turned into a smile as she hugged all three men.

"Thank you so much!" Kaia said, her smile growing bigger.

--With Katara--

In Katara's room, Toph, Katara and Mai were just finishing yet another martini. Katara was leaning against Toph, trying not to laugh as Mai started to sing.

"Ok I _really_ have to get back to work." Katara said attempting to get up.

No no no _NO!" _ Toph and Mai said, hurriedly as they grabbed either side of Katara's dress and pulled her back on the couch.

"No seriously guys," Katara said laughing. "I want to get some stuff done _before_ Kaia's party!" Katara said literally jumping off the couch out of her friends' reaches. "And besides, you guys got to get ready," Katara said laughing at her friends' laziness. "So get on it!" she finished, as she walked out the door.

Katara first chore was to fix the knob that fell off of the door earlier, so she walked to the fields and towards the barn which Aang and the other two men we're currently occupying. She opened the door and closed it loudly, which made the men freeze up for a moment but then quickly shrugged it off.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door to the attic slowly, the suddenly saw 3 pairs of legs pacing around the floor. Her eyes widen and quickly closed it. She thought about it for a moment before opening it up again, she looked up and saw an older, scarred firebender, reading a book. _Zuko!_ She yelled in her minded as she has a flashback to what Zuko looked like 20 years ago, when he was 18.

Then she spotted a pair of bare-footed legs. She looked up again and saw a 27-year-old Haru. _Haru!_ She flashed back to when Haru was 17, like what she did with Zuko. She soon skimmed the floor and found a pair of_ arrowed_ feet. She didn't have to look at his face to know who it was._ Aang?!_ She dared herself to look up and she did, and noticed that he hadn't changed much since they last met, him being 14 and Katara being 16. She quickly closed the door, angry and yet at the same time anxious to see, not Zuko, not Haru, but Aang. She quickly raced outside towards the ladle that was on the side of the barn

_I've was cheated by and I think you know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Kaia and her friends were walking towards the beach when Kaia noticed her mother climbing a ladder to get into the barn. "Oh no!" she said wide eyed and quickly ran towards the barn with her friends close behind.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma Mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go._

She climbed up the ladder, suddenly scared to see her past lovers. Once she reached the roof she kneeled down to the door that led to the attic from the roof.

_I've was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times that I've cried over you_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

She reached for the door and got a firm hold on the knob, but could find the strength to open it.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

She quickly jumped back away from the door and almost lost her footing, letting out a yelp, which Aang, Haru and Zuko easily heard, but being simple minded as they were, shrugged it off yet again.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

She walked back to the door and attempted to open the door once again, and this time succeeded, but she walked away so she would be out of the guys' sight.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma Mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

She began to walk slowly back towards the window but did not dare to be seen, but for some strange reason she inched closer and closer towards the door.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

Suddenly, she slipped and fell through the door and landed on a small mattress, legs straight up in the air and her three former lover's looking at her, smirking.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Aang said smiling and slightly shaking his head.

Katara shook her head and stood up. "Ok, I want to know, why all three of you are here, _now_!" She demanded, brushing herself off.

"I'm umm- here on a spontaneous holiday." Zuko said quickly, hoping his lie had worked.

"I came to have an adventure!" Haru said, also hoping his lie had fooled her.

"I just came to say 'Hello.'" Aang said smiling, actually being a partially true.

"Ok, I want you, all of you, gone, _now_." Katara said hastily, trying to get the guys out of the barn.

"Nice to see you again!" Aang said as she pushed him out of the barn. Katara ran towards the bathroom in the mansion and started crying, soon being greeted by Toph and Mai to comfort her.

--TBC--

**A/N:** Well, here's another poorly written chapter added to the story next up… Dancing Queen! Sadly, since I start school on the 14th I'll be busier so I'll be slow on updating but I _promise_ to get the next chapter up by Saturday! Please Read & Review! :)


	4. Dancing Queen & Our Last Summer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the songs written by 'Abba'.

**A/N: **Yes, I do remember saying that this chapter wouldn't be posted until Saturday, but I got enough time today to work on it! I thank the people who reviewed this story! I decided to do two songs in this chapter because they're my favorites, aside from Lay All Your Love On Me. Enjoy! :)

**To ABrightIdea**: Thanks! I greatly appreciate your review and could you please give me your e-mail so I can receive your question or e-mail me! My e-mail should be on my profile!Thanks again! :)

Chapter 4: Dancing Queen and Our Last Summer

"Sugar Queen?" Toph said, concerned as she knocked on the bathroom stall door. "Are you ok?" She looked at Mai with her pale eyes, worried for her friend.

"Katara, what's the matter, tell us." Mai said trying to see above the bathroom stall. They put their ears to the stall door and heard Katara, quietly sobbing.

Katara looked up to suddenly see Mai, her head above the door, she quickly looked down and saw Toph, poking her head out from under the door. Outside, a couple of employees burst out laughing as they saw Mai standing on Toph back to get high elevation. Katara sighed and opened the door, making the two women tumble to the ground.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" Toph asked calling Katara by her other pet name, picking herself off and dusting off her clothes.

"I don't want to talk about..." She said sobbing. Toph and Mai walked her over to the sink and placed her on a small table.

"It's ok Katara." Toph said, wiping off her tears. Mai grabbed her martini and gave Katara a couple of sips of it as Toph straightened out her displaced clothing. Katara gave them a light smile and hugged them tightly.

Minutes later, Toph and Mai were sitting on the couch in Katara's bed as Katara explained to them why she was crying early. "I don't know why they're here, but I _do not_ want them to ruin Kaia's wedding!" Katara said as she closed her window. "I guess it's my fault for being a simple-minded _slut!_" She finished as she sat down at her vanity, blowing away some strands of hair.

" Come on, don't let this bother you, what happened to the Katara we know and love?" Toph asked.

"I've grown up." She answered plainly.

Toph and Mai looked at each other and laughed. "We can change that!" Mai exclaimed. They ran towards a truck with some party accessories in it. Mao grabbed a hat and a feathery scarf and placed it on Katara.

"There!" Mai smiled looking at Katara, who obviously wasn't please. Katara, out of stress planted her face on her vanity and sighed heavily. Toph and Mai smirked, knowing what would cheer her up, and began to sing.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Toph and Mai snuck up on her and started to tickle Katara, but she simply ran to her bed and hid under the sheets. She looked in front of her bed and noticed that her friends had strangely disappeared.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

She smiled slightly as her friends began to appear and disappear from the front of the bed. After a while Toph ran to her vanity, grabbed a rose and placed it between her legs and put a pretend cigar in her mouth while Mai put on a bikini top over her regular clothes.

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

Katara smiled at her friends' antics and began to laugh as she started jumping on her bed and began to sing with them.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

The girls started to slide down the stairs rails, as they sang, after Katara and Mai slid down Toph went down backwards, being cautious and unfortunately got stuck in the middle of the rail. "Oww-ooh!" She ran outside to meet with the other two and Katara wrapped her feathery scarf around a tourist and slid it off of him as she sang.

_You're a teaser you turn 'em on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

The young women started to run off and so did some of the female tourists and employees. They ran towards the docks as more women and girls joined them and sang along.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

The girls all skipped to the docks and began to dance simultaneously. With Katara in the middle of them.

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

Katara laughed menacingly and pushed Mai in the deep seawater while she pushed Toph in the shallower water so she wouldn't drown then Katara ran off the docks and preformed a cannon ball as she landed in the water.

With Kaia, her and her friends looked all over the island, put sadly no sight of Aang, Haru or Zuko. Kaia was beginning to panic more and more until she and her friends reached the beach. Kaia gasped as she saw Aang's boat leave. She quickly got undressed until she was in the swimsuit she wore underneath her clothes.

"Kaia! What are you doing?" Kaori shouted as Kaia jumped into the water, swimming towards the boat.

Aang and Haru looked up and saw Kaia approaching them and decided to help her up into the boat. "You said you would stay!" Kaia said as the two men picked her up.

"And we're keeping it, we're just take a tour around the island." Zuko explained.

"Wanna come?" Aang asked as he handed Kaia a towel to dry off. Kaia smiled widely and nodded.

"Sure!" She exclaimed taking the towel Aang gave her, excited to spend some time with her possible fathers. As they began to travel Haru began to sing.

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

They stopped a fourth around the Island to swim in the ocean and search for seashells and Aang began to sing along with Haru.

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass_

_By the Eiffel tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

While sailing, Aang and Kaia began to draw each other. As soon as Aang finished he showed Kaia her portrait and gestured for her to show him his. She giggled and hid it behind her back. He shook his head jokingly and laughed.

_Those crazy years, that was the time_

_Of the flower-power_

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_

_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

_We took the chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

Halfway around the Island, Kaia and her possible fathers climbed a large cliff above the ocean and jumped off of it, hand in hand. The three men helped Kaia back on to the boat and pushed Aang out of the boat.

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

Zuko started to tell Kaia stories about when him and Aang were training and how Aang kept roaring like a baby moose-lion. Kaia laughed as Zuko imitated Aang and Aang waterbent water on to Zuko, Kaia burst out in laughter at the occurrence.

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day, worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

While sailing, Haru was teaching Kaia to play the guitar and he must admit that she was very good, after she got the hang of playing she began to sing.

_And now you're working in a bank_

_The family man, an earthbender_

_And your name is Haru_

_How dull it seems_

_Are you the hero of my dreams_

The rest of the tour, Kaia and the men shared stories about their past. Kaia burst out laughing at the story about Sokka and the Cactus juice that Aang had told. By sun set, Aang, Haru and Zuko began to sail back to the docks to drop of Kais for her bachelorette party.

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam, round the Notre dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_I can still recall our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the seine, laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

"Kaia!" Kaia lifted up her head as she heard her fiancé, Toumoku. She heard him call her name again and she decided to meet up with him.

"I got to go! Promise me you'll be at my wedding tomorrow!" She said as she walked towards the edge of the boat.

"We promise." Zuko said smiling slightly. Kaia smiled back and began to swim to shore.

"Nice girl." Aang said watching her swim toward shore.

--TBC--

**A/N:** Well here's chapter 4! This chapter was really fun to make because these 2 songs are my favorite! I'll post chapter 5 either Friday or Saturday maybe if I have time, tomorrow! Please Review! :)


	5. Lay All Your Love & Super Trouper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!', or the songs written by 'Abba'.

**A/N:** YAY chapter 5! I know I said Friday or Saturday but I got up early today, 6 AM to be exact, so I had time!! :) Again I thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 5: Lay All You Love and Super Trouper

"Kaia!" Toumoku's voice called out again as she reached the shore. " There you are! Where have you been? More people have been showing up and they haven't seen you."

"I was swimming around the island!" She answered, smiling at him. "You excited about tomorrow?"

"Nope! 'Cause it's the day that'll ruin my life!" Tomoku joked. "That's how _some_ men would put it, but for _me_ it's the first day of the rest of my life with you." He said in a sort of cheesy way. Kaia giggled as Tomoku jumped on a rock and began to sing.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you..._

Toumoku walked towards her and grabbed her waist gently, about to kiss her. She pulled away and sang to him.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

She walked away from him and leaned against a rock and continued to sing.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear..._

Kaia crawled up to him as he sat in the sand he held her head hand, acting like he was gonna kiss her, but he backed up and laid her down on the sand, him above her.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

As he sang to her, Toumoku friends suddenly popped out of the ocean and sang with him. While Toumoku was on top of her, his friends picked him up and sang while going towards the water. They threw him in while they were dancing and soon jumped in with him.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Kaia sat up and watched as her fiancé and his friends swam away for their bachelor party. Then she remembered that she had to get ready for hers. She quickly stood up and ran towards the mansion.

Hours later, Kaia and her 30 friends were dancing on tables and Kaia was chugging down a beer as she fell backwards into the crowd. They suddenly stopped what they were doing to face the stage, which suddenly was bright with lights

"Ladies and _NO_ gentlemen!" The girls laughed at that and Kaia tilted her head, wondering what was going on. "Introducing, the greatest talent you'll ever see!" Kaia laughed as she distinguished the voice as Toph's. "Katara! And the Dynamos!!" After that the stage was being covered by mist, as Kaia and her friends screamed excitedly to see Katara and her friends sing. Katara, Toph and Mai got on stage and raise one of their hands in the air and began to sing.

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Kaia and her friends stood there, smiling at Katara and the others as they continued to sing.

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

_(Wishing every show was the last show)_

Katara, Toph and Mai began to dance and sing simultaneously as Kaia and her friends sang danced along.

_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

_(Glad to hear you're coming)_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_(And suddenly it's gonna be)_

_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

Katara smiled at her grown-up daughter as she, Toph and Mai danced.

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

Now, Kaia and her friend's were ecstatic as they sang the chorus. Katara looked to the back of crowd and saw three men. Aang, Zuko and Haru. Katara's eyes widen as Aang, having a little bit a child left in him, waved vigorously, smiling.

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Katara was preying that the song they were singing was over yet so she could get away from them. Katara looked at them again and they had big smiles and cheering her on. _Oh God… when is it gonna be over?_ Katara thought. But until the song was over, she had to keep singing.

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_

_How can anyone be so lonely_

_Part of a success that never ends_

_Still I'm thinking about you only_

_(Still I'm thinking about you only)_

Kaia looked back at Kaia who was smiling and dancing with Kaori who was singing along with Katara, Toph and Mai.

_There are moments when I think I'm going crazy_

_(Think I'm going crazy)_

_But it's gonna be alright_

_(You'll soon be changing everything)_

_Everything will be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

Kaia looked up and smiled at her mom, who was dancing with both Toph and Mai. Kaia looked at her friends who were dancing along and started to dance with them while laughing, have one too many martinis. After the chorus Mai stepped in front of the other to woman and sang the next verse.

_So I'll be there when you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Smiling, having fun_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the_

_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_Like I always do_

_(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

As soon as the song saw over Katara quickly turned around and ran inside ad Mai followed her. "Um-- excuse me! Girls only party!!" Toph shouted to Aang, Haru and Zuko before she followed Katara.

--TBC--

**A/N:** Well here ya go! Chapter 5! I hope you liked it as well as the past chapters! And in the next chapter… 'Gimme Gimme Gimme' and 'Voulez-Vous'


	6. Gimme Gimme Gimme & Voulez Vous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the songs written by Abba.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. With school starting, I'm a lot busier now that I'm a Freshman. 4 more years until I graduate!

Chapter 6: Gimme Gimme Gimme & Voulez-Vous

Toph and Mai followed the distressed friend as she kept rambling on about how Aang, Zuko and Haru are trying to ruin Kaia's wedding. "I make sure that they come no where _near_ Kaia!"

Outside, Kaia and her friends looked at the three unknown men squealing. The men looked at each other wide-eyed, knowing that they were now the young girl's toys and started to run, but the girl's were slightly faster. They ran towards the men, laughing and singing.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

The first one of the men was Aang. He stretched his arm trying to grab Haru's hand as he disappeared in the group of girls and being tied to a pole, being removed of his shirt. Revealing his well-toned chest and abs, which the girls gladly rub their hands on.

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_Is there a man out there_

_Someone to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Next to go was Zuko, who was dragged on to a table and being forced to dance with the girls. Kaia laughed as Nariko danced with Zuko as she and the other girls sang. Kaia looked around for Haru and found him at the bar, talking to the bar tender, who was Sokka. Kaia walked towards Haru and sat next to him.

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of T.V._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

"Some party, huh?" Kaia said loudly so Haru can hear it over the music.

"Yeah! Hey can I ask you a question?" Haru said, taking a sip of his beer. Kia nodded. "Is you're father here?"

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Who is he?" He asked loudly. Kaia looked at him.

"I don't know!" She answered as Kaori and Nariko pulled her away and placed her on the table where Zuko danced happily.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

"Katara sure knows how to throw a party!" He exclaimed, dancing with Kaia. "Kaia, how did you're mom get all this? The mansion and everything?"

"She got it from this old lady she took care of when she was pregnant with me. Her name is Kaiana." She answered. Zuko froze and looked at her, open mouthed and ran away. "Zuko!" Kaia started to chase after him. "Zuko! Am I your daughter?" she asked as she caught up with him.

"Yes. I think so." Zuko said out of breath. Kaia smiled.

"Then, will you give me away?" Zuko looked light hearted at Kaia.

"Yeah, I will." He said as he pulled Kaia into a hug and she hugged back. "Let's get back to your party." Kaia smiled and walked with Zuko towards the party. Where everything was getting pretty scary.

When Kaia and Zuko got back they suddenly saw several masked figures. Kaia looked at Zuko and found that he was gone. Kaia and the girls huddled together and looked around the field as the figures stood up from their positions. Scared of what was going on.

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

Soon, the figures had ropes I their hands and swung down. Katara poked her head out of the door and saw it as safe and walked out with Toph and Mai. Suddenly the women, including Katara, Toph and Mai were grabbed by the figures.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

_You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est Voulez-Vous_

_Voulez-Vous..._

Katara looked at the figure, which she was dancing with and took off his mask. "Aang!" she said wide-eyed.

"Some party huh?" He said smiling casually. Katara backed away and ran towards Kaia who was dancing with Toumoku, her fiancé . She looked at Mai who was dancing with Zuko and Toph with Sokka. Aang walked over to Kaia and offered her a dance. She accepted and she started to dance with him as Toumoku asked to dance with Katara, she also accepted, Toumoku soon becoming her Son-in-law.

_I know what you think_

_"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"_

_Looking mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd_

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_

_Master of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

"Kaia! I know why I'm here!" Aang said loudly. Kaia smiled slightly. "I'm your father! And your wedding tomorrow. I'll be there!" Aang danced crazily away. Kaia frowned because first Zuko said he was her father and now Aang. Haru soon ran over to her, smiling.

"Kaia! I know why I'm here!" _Oh no.._ Kaia thought knowing what he was going to say.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

_You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est Voulez-Vous_

"I'm here because you want your Old Man to give you away!" Haru said, hugging Kaia. "Well, don't worry. I'll be there!" Haru said and Kaia walked away, feeling slightly light-headed.

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

_You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_La question c'est voulez-Vous_

_Voulez-vous..._

"Hey, Snoozles! I thought I would never 'see' you again!" Toph exclaimed happily as the danced. Sokka smiled, happy to hear his nickname again.

"You know me." Sokka said, getting a little ahead of himself. Toph "lightly" punched him in the arm and he grabbed it tenderly.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

_You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_I can still say voulez-vous_

Kaia stood in the middle of the dancing crowd and saw Aang, Haru, Zuko and Toumoku dancing around her making her more dizzy.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)_

All Kaia could see was blurs of the people around her. She could hear them sing but it kept echoing in her head.

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)_

_Now it's all we get (ah-ha)_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_

_Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)_

_You know what to do (ah-ha)_

_I can still say voulez-vous_

Kaia frantically looked over her surroundings. Suddenly she fainted and everyone stopped to help her. "Give her some space!" Katara shouted to her and Toumoku's friends as she held her daughter and carried her to her room.

--TBC--

**A/N:** Well here it is!! This chapter alone took since Thursday. And I'm finally finished! Next chapter there will be some KatAang and Maiko fluff!!


	7. SOS & Does Your Mother Know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the songs written by 'Abba'.

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 7 :) Thank you to ALL of the amazing people who read and reviewed this story! After this, it'll be a while until I get Chapter 8 posted, school and all. :( Well anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter 7: S.O.S & Does Your Mother Know

The next morning, Katara woke up groggily and remembered last night at the party. She sighed heavily then remembered that this was the day Kaia was getting married. She quickly hopped out of bed and towards Toph and Mai's room. "C'mon you lazy asses, get up!" Katara said laughing as she pulled the covers off of Toph, who was snoring loudly and her head face down in the pillow.

"Come on!" Katara persisted, tugging on Mai's legs. Mai woke up and scolded Katara, then shrugged her off.

"All right! All right! I'm up!" She said yawning; Mai looked over to her right and threw a pillow at the still sleeping Toph. The pillow hit Toph's head, which made her shot right up. The two women laughed see how messy Toph's hair. The blind girl had no idea why they were laughing and shrugged.

After the women got ready for the day, they head outside. Katara fixing a crack in the tile floor outside, Toph towards the men's boat and Mai, towards the beach. Aang, being an early riser, was all ready out and about searching for Katara.

On the beach, Toph had rented a boat to row towards the men's boat, which was a good 50 meters away. She went to the docks with the inflatable boat, and placed it in the water. Toph sat down on the edge of the dock and ever so carefully got on the boat, soon falling off and lignin to the boat's side so she wouldn't drown. After several failed attempts she finally made it to the men's boat.

She hopped on the boy's boat and sensed that Aang, and Zuko were gone and that Haru and Sokka were inside and chatting about the past.

"Hey! Snoozles! Rocky! Get ready for Kaia's wedding!" Toph shouted to them and the shouted back happily. He sensed that Sokka was walking towards her, only wrapped in a towel, that was showing his backside. She squealed silently and sailed back to land.

On the mainland, Katara was mixing concrete to fix the large crack, and looked up and spotted Kaia. She smiled and walked towards her daughter and hugged her. "Are you ok, Kaia? You fainted."

"I'm fine, Mom, just nervous." She replied hugging her back.

"That's ok Hun, I'll go and tell everyone that the wedding is off." Katara said still hugging Kaia. Kaia's eyes widened at her mother's words and she pulled away.

"What?!" Kaia yelled slightly laughing at the ridiculousness of her mother's comment. She stopped and jumped to the conclusion that her mother didn't want her to get married. "I see what this is about… you _don't_ want me to get married! Well I want to get married and have kids, but_ no_ you just did the baby thing!" Kaia yelled and walked away. Katara, feeling guilty, she would_ never_ want to stop Kaia from being with the love of her life. She turned back to her work, suddenly, four young men, Toumoku and three of his friends were fooling around, playing a clarinet.

"Ok guys! What the heck are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Toumoku get ready!" Katara said as she took the clarinet away from Toumoku. "Well, Go on!" Katara shouted and the young men ran off. Katara went to the closet to put it away but a voice suddenly spoke that made her jump.

"I see you kept my clarinet." The voice commented and Katara turned around to see Aang behind, smiling.

"Yeah, they help ward off unwanted visitors." He replied plainly, walking back to her work.

"You know, I'm amazed. You managed to take care of this place by yourself." Aang said walking towards her. " I was actually kind of wondering if you needed any help here."

"Nope!" Katara said plainly. " Never wanted help, still don't!" She said smearing the concrete on the crack in the floor. Aang look at her, disappointed and began to sing to her.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice; it used to be so good_

Katara looked up t him and saw his famous pleading look, she got up and ran over to the kitchen to hide there, but he soon caught up.

_So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S.O.S_

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

After a while Katara walked out of the kitchen and saw Aang helping the employees set up some lights on the trees. Katara looked at him and sang quietly

_You seem so far away though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S.O.S_

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O.S_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Aang and Katara were walking on opposite sides of a wall, both thinking about each other, soon leaning against the wall, backs against each other.

_So when you're near me, darling cant you hear me_

_S. O.S_

_And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

At the beach, Mai was swimming around, when suddenly, her past lover Zuko popped out of the water, being unusually playful. Mai squealed and quickly swam to shore. But Zuko had beaten her there, lying on her beach towel. Mai smirked and slowly walked towards him, singing.

_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a boy like you_

_That's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but boy you act like a child._

Once Mai got to him, he handed her, her tote, she grabbed it and pulled the beach towel out from under him making him fall face first in the sand.

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Boys around the beach gathered around, mesmerized by Mai. While other girls gathered behind Mai sing with her.

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)_

_But boy you're only a child_

Mai walked up to Zuko, towel in arm and put her hands on Zuko's chest and slowly slid lower and lower. All the other boys and girls started laughing as Mai turned Zuko around, exposing a diaper that Mai made with her towel.

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

As Mai sang and danced, the boys became mesmerized as she ran over to them and they lifted her up as though she was Crowd Surfing. Zuko smirked as he came walking towards her once she had gotten back on the ground, beginning to sing.

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

The girls and Mai started to gang up on Zuko and the boys, dancing with them as they began to sing again.

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Back at the mansion, Katara had given up on her fixing job and started to set down the plates for the reception until Kaia walked up to her. "Hey Sweetie, aren't Nariko and Kaori supposed to be helping you get ready?" Katara said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Actually Mom, can you help me get ready?" Kaia asked. Katara smiled, getting watery eyed.

"Sure, honey." Katara said, hugging Kaia. "Come on, let's go get ready." She said as Kaia and Katara mad her way to Kaia's bedroom.

--TBC--

**A/N:** TA-DA! I finished! Sorry it took a while to post this. I'm currently working on Chapter 8 and it should be finished by Friday! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please Peview!


	8. Slipping Through My Fingers & Winner

**Disclaimer-- **I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the songs written by 'Abba'.

**Author's Note-- **OMG! I am _finally _finished with this chapter! :) I would like to that you ALL for being so kind! I can't believe that my first story is almost finished! :') Enjoy!

Chapter 8-- Slipping Through My Fingers & The Winner Takes it All

Kaia and Katara walked into Katara's room so Kia could get ready, considering it were a mere two hours away. Kaia started jumping in the shower as Katara got the accessories ready, singing in her head.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

Kaia had just gotten out of the shower and her mother examined her, Katara looked at her leg and saw a cut that she must have gotten while shaving, bleeding. Kaia gestured her to sit on the bed, Kaia sighed as though telling her mom that the cut would be fine after washing it. Of course, Katara, feeing especially motherly today, made her lie on her back as she put a bandage on Kaia's leg and kissed it. Kaia found this kind of funny and smiled slightly.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

As soon as Katara finished bending the water out of Kaia's damp hair, they spent time looking over old photo's and sharing their favorite memories to each other. Once in a while, sharing a few good laughs. Katara looked over on her nightstand and saw a bottle of nail polish. She looked at Kaia and she smiled and nodded.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

Soon, Kaia was sitting on Katara lap as she painted her daughter's now tails. Kaia remembered when Katara would do this all the time. Katara smiled at her daughter and thought of how much she has grown over the 20 years. After Katara had finished Kaia's nail, Kaia looked at her mother and smiled. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Katara replied smiling slightly and cocking an eyebrow.

"Will you give me away?" Kaia asked. Katara smiled warmly and nodded excited. After Katara had nodded Kaia helped her mother pick out an outfit to wear and helped her get ready.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers..._

About an hour later, Katara was finished and helped Kaia out on her wedding dress. Katara opened her jewelry box and pulled out a headband and placed it on her daughter's head. "There. Perfect!" Katara said as she studied her daughter.

"Do you think I'm letting you down?" Kaia asked, tilting her head.

"What? Of course not!" Katara answered, fixing some loose strands of hair in her face. "In fact. I have a surprise for you. Come on!" Katara said walking outside, holding her daughter's hand. Kaia gasped as she saw the Bride's Maid, Maid of Honor, and her closed friends with an ostrich-horse covered in flowers. Katara helped her daughter up on the beast and started the trek to the small courthouse.

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

Katara stopped suddenly, being left behind by the group as she heard a man's voice calling her, she turned around to see Aang running towards her, dressed up for the wedding. "Aang! What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving Kaia away, just like she wanted." He explained panting slightly from running up the steep hill.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm giving her away!" Katara said as she continued to walk toward the courthouse again.

"Katara wait… please." Aang said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Katara stopped and closed her eyes, feeling tears appear.

"Aang…" she said, her voice shaky. She turned to face him and looked at him straight in his pleading eyes, that still haven't lost a bit of their innocence and gleam. She took a breath and began to sing.

_I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

Katara turned away from Aang, feeling the tears again. She shook it of and places her shawl back on her shoulders and continued, as Aang looked at her his eyes beginning to brim up with tears as well.

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

Aang took a step forward as he saw Katara's tears stream down her eyes. Katara pulled back and clung on to her shawl tightly. Aang felt his own tears sliding down his face as Katara sang her mind.

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you? _

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name? _

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

"Katara…" Aang had no idea she had caused her this much pain. He felt guilty for leaving Katara to take care of his daughter with out him. _I'm a terrible father..._ he thought as he thought of all the stuff he had missed. Katara took a deep breath and walked closer to him and sang slightly quieter.

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

Aang hesitantly grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly. She pulled and sang slower and quieter.

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..._

Katara, forgetting that she had to walk down the aisle with Kaia, had just than remembered and bolted towards the small church, Aang following her. After several steps, she made it to the courthouse, seeing Kaia, Nariko and Kaori waiting for her. They all asked her where she was and she made up an excuse about resting for a little bit. Katara poked her head inside the house and nodded at the minister to start.

--TBC--

**A/N--** Yay! Chapter 8! And one more chapter until this story is over :( I'll possibly be able to post it on Friday, school has been torture! Please Review!


	9. Take a Chance On Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', 'Mamma Mia!' or the songs written by Abba.

**Author's Note:** The final chapter! Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Witch Fan in Ut!

Chapter 9: Take a Chance on Me

The wedding was about to begin, Kaia held her mother's arm as Nariko and Kaori held the back of her dress. Once the music had begun they walked inside towards the podium, where Toumoku was looking at Kaia, smiling. Soon they had reached Toumoku and Katara sat next to Toph in the stands.

While the priest was welcoming everyone, Aang had quietly walked in and took a seat in the back. He looked around to see Zuko on the other side of the room and Haru near the front on his side. He looked at Kaia and Toumoku as the priest finished welcoming everyone. Suddenly Katara had stood up. "And thank you to Kaia's father for coming." As if on cue, Aang, Haru and Zuko all stood up simultaneously and the crowd gasped in disbelieve. The three men looked at each other, also in disbelieve.

"Well… this-is awkward." Zuko spoke up. Kaia looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked looking at her mother, slightly confused.

"Well Kaia, I don't know. I just know that my past lovers are here and one of them might be your father."

"Who?" Kaia said hoping to expect an answer. Instead Katara said and shook her head.

"I don't know, Dear."

Finally, not being able to keep quiet, Aang spoke up and walked towards Katara and Kaia. "You know, I don't care if I even get a third of Kaia. I just care that I had a chance of her being mine." Aang said warm-heartedly.

"Same here. I never thought that I could even get a third of a child." Haru said walking next to Toumoku, who was really confused the moment.

"Same here. A third of her is like the world to me." Zuko exclaimed, also walking to the front. Kaia smiled, looking at her mother, who had guilt written all over her face.

"Mom, I don't care if you slept with _hundreds_ of men. I still love you." Kaia said comforting her mother. Katara smiled and sat down, letting all three of the men give her away, to Toumoku.

Yes, well, let's continue." The priest said as he cleared his thought.

"Wait!" Kais shouted. "Toumoku let's not get married! Let's just travel the world, like you wanted." She exclaimed, looking at him. At that moment, he loosened his tie and kissed Kaia passionately and mumbled a 'yes!'

The guests looked at each other, but shrugged as they walked to the reception party. "Wait!" The guests stopped in their tracks and saw Aang "Why waste a good wedding?" He asked smiling at Katara. Katara, Kaia and the other women looked at him, as he got down on one knee. "Katara, I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about. You're the love of my life, so I want to know this. Will you marry me, Katara?" Haru, Zuko, Sokka, Toumoku and the other men were standing behind Aang near the entrance, watching the girls talk over it. "Katara looked at him.

"I do." She murmured, after she realized what she had said she practically tackles on to the ground kissing him. "I do!" She said, never leaving his lips.

The men and women cheered as they sat back in their seats, awaiting the marriage of Aang and Katara. The priest had asked them of their vows and said the six famous words. "You may now Kiss the Bride" Katara threw the bouquet across the courthouse and kissed Aang passionately as every one cheered.

Two hours later after Aang and Katara's marriage, the guest were in the stone field, talking and eating dinner happily. " You know Snoozles, you haven't changed a bit in the past 20 years!" Toph said as Sokka was stuffing some jerky down his throat.

"Really? Well you've changed a lot." He said blushing as he looked at her. Toph smirked, feeling him blush and walked to the other end of the long table.

"Speech!" She exclaimed stand on Aang's chair as he got up from and smirked, knowing what Toph was thinking. She pointed at Sokka and began singing to him. Sokka swallowed his food ad his law dropped.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

As she sang she walked towards Sokka, the guest laughed and moved their food off the table. Once at the end of the table, Toph jumped into his lap, Katara and Mai, never seeing Toph like this, were laughing their heads off.

_Take a chance on me_

_Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together_

_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_'Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go_

The guests were laughing and singing along worth Toph and Sokka as she continued to pursue him on the roof.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Aang and Katara were dancing and singing with Toph as Zuko pursued Mai, also singing, while Haru was just dancing with the other singles. Soon Zuko found Mai and began to sing to her.

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_'cos I love you so_

Soon, Toph had caught up with Sokka and smothered him. Katara smirked and looked at Aang. He started to run, knowing that he was going to have the same faint as Sokka.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_

_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

The whole group of men and women were dancing and jumping on the tile floor, but soon stooped as they heard rumbling in the ground. Suddenly, the crack tile that Katara had failed to fix had flown into the air followed by water shooting up from the ground. Katara hastily took off Aang's shirt and kissed him deeply. Toph and Sokka were dancing the pouring water, and Zuko and Mai were kissing each other.

--The End--

**A/N:** Well, it's the end! Sorry for the bad chapter, I was kind of in a hurry. I will be posting a new story very soon and you'll have to see what it's about!


End file.
